pain of losing a loved one
by stormfury678
Summary: laxus loses his grandfather and has to deal with the pain he refuses to let anyone see his pain besides Lucy who knows what he is going through will she be able to help him read to find out


It was a gloomy day in the town of magnolia Lucy was walking home to her apartment when she spotted a figure standing over the bridge she got curious and started walking towards the person when she spotted laxus standing by the bridge wall and was overlooking the water and didn't notice her when she walked up to him and asked

" how is he doing" referring to their guild master who had fallen ill not that long ago and everyone was taking it extremely hard especially laxus. He jumped in surprise when he heard her voice before settling down and answering and he said

"Not doing good at all the healer porlyusica does not think he has much time left before he passes" he said with a sad tone while looking at the other blonde in front of him who was also depressed Lucy looked at him before she spoke and she said

" do you wanna come over to my place for supper natsu and the others are on a mission that will take them a while to complete" laxus looked at her with hesitation before agreeing and they started their walk back to her place

Once back at Lucy's

Lucy made super consisted of soup bread steak and water and whilst they ate it was completely silent all the way until they were done eating and had cleaned up the kitchen laxus said he goodbye and left without anything else to say and went home. Lucy felt bad for the man he is losing his only family and she new to well how that pain feels of losing somebody important liked that she thought as she drifted into a sleep.

The next morning

Lucy woke up and stretched then climbed out of bed and got up and ready for the day and then she walked out of her apartment and started the long trek back to the guild she walked pass the bridge and saw laxus standing there again and called out him and he looked at her with an emotionless face as she walked up to him and asked

"What's the matter you seem more down than yesterday when I saw you what's going on" she said with worry clearly in her voice as she looked at the older blond he hesitated for a moment before telling them but he went for it anyways and said

"Gramps passed away this morning" he said with a very sad tone as he looked her she made a oh motion with her mouth before she spoke and she said

"So sorry about your loss laxus what you going to do now" she asked with worry in her voice

He looked at her then said

" I am going to go to the guild and tell them that's what happened then I don't know after that" he said sadly Lucy looked at him and told him she would walk with him so they walked back in complete silence until they reached the guild doors and walked into the guild and Lucy yelled

"SHUT UP laxus has announcement for the entire guild" she said as turned to laxus and nodded for him to go ahead he hesitated before speaking and he said

" Gramps passed away this morning sorry to spring this sad news on all of you" he said well looking at the floor before he heard a loud yell and looked up and he saw natsu running and he yelled

"Laxus fight me" before laxus could respond Lucy stopped in front of him and yelled

"Natsu not now can't you see that he is sad about his Gramps passing" she said with glare towards her teammate natsu backed off as soon as she saw this she turned towards laxus who had now was leaning against the wall with his head down towards the floor with his eyes with no emotion and was staring into space she looked at him sadly before speaking and she said

"Laxus why don't you ahead up to your office and calm down and I will be up there in little while to check up on you when I am finished down here" she said while looking at him he grunted in response and stalked up the stairs and went into his office and shut the door once Lucy heard the door click shut then she turned towards the guild hall and they all shut up and waited for her to speak and once she did start she did she said

"You guys need to leave laxus alone while he heals from this tragic event that had occurred in his life and I will not tolerate any fights with him and you will leave him alone when he is down here do I make myself clear with everyone" she said loudly so everyone could get the point across once they understood she walked to her team and said to them

"I won't be able to go on any missions for a while laxus needs me more right now then you guys do" she said gladly as she looked at her team before Ezra spoke and she said

"We understand your decision for this and will gladly stand by your side" she said happily once Lucy saw this she said her goodbyes and left to go upstairs.and check up on laxus once she reached his office and opened the door the sight in front of her made her even more sadder laxus was sitting behind his desk with his head in his hands she walked up to him

She walked up to him and she said

"Laxus look at me" she said with demand he looked up at her and asked

"I don't know what do now that he is gone" he said with sad tone Lucy looked at him for a few moments before speaking and she said

"I know how your feeling I went through the same thing with my mom's passing when I was younger and the best thing to do is to let your emotions out and that will help" she said with a hopefully but sad tone when she thought of her mother laxus looked at her before moving from behind his desk and walked over to the leather couch and sat down and said

"Well I feel terrible knowing that I put him through so much trouble when I was going through my rampage phase and that I caused him to have a heart attack and that I couldn't be there for the guild when phantom lord attacked" he said with tears rolling down his face Lucy saw this and walked over to him and started rubbing small circles on his back to calm him down then she said

"Its ok we have all forgiven you guys for that stuff so quit beating your self up over what happened your Gramps wouldn't want to see you like this" she said kindly laxus let out a yawn and stretched Lucy saw this and then she said

"Why don't you go to the infirmary and lie down for a while and then when you wake up come down and get something to eat" laxus looked at her for a few moments before nodding they both stood up and walked out of the office and towards the infirmary. Once they were in the infirmary Lucy found a bed that was in the corner of the room Lucy motioned for laxus to come lie down and he did he took off his coat and hung it over the chair that was beside his bed then lied down and pulled over the covers and turned on his side and closed his eyes once Lucy saw that laxus was asleep she stepped out of the room and closed the door behind her before heading downstairs to the bar to get something to drink once she reached the mira asked

"How is he doing Lucy" she said with worry in her voice Lucy answered her and she said

"He is doing ok he is upstairs in the infirmary sleeping right now and he might come down when he wakes up to get something to eat" she said towards the barmaid mira nodded and continued to serve drinks and food to other guild members it was fifteen minutes since Lucy had left laxus when all of sudden she heard a yell

"GET OUT OF HERE CAN'T YOU SEE I AM TRYING TO SLEEP"Lucy knew who that was mira who she had been talking to the whole time looked at her with worry and Lucy dashed up the stairs and into the infirmary to find laxus team crowding him she moved quickly by his side and said

"Laxus its ok I am right here" she said kindly and started to rub small circles on his back to calm him down as she did that she turned towards his team and said

"What do you think you were doing oh wait you were not here when that announcement was made get out of here so he can get some rest it has been a long day for him and he needs his rest right I will talk to you once I get him to calm down and to sleep again leave the room now" she said with a fierce glare towards the group who got the cue it was finally time to leave so they left the room quickly and went to their usual table once they had left Lucy towards laxus and told him

"Go back to sleep laxus I will make sure nobody comes back in here" with that said he layed back down and closed his eyes again and fell asleep once Lucy new for sure he was asleep she left the room and closed the door she found his team at their usual table and walked up to them and asked them

"Mind telling me as to why you were in the infirmary and bothering laxus" evergreen spoke and she said

"We just got back from a mission and once we heard that laxus was in the infirmary we got worried and went to check up on him" she said worriedly Lucy saw this and said

"I get that but right now laxus needs to be left alone because right now he is grieving over his loss of his Gramps and sleeping for him is the best thing for him right and causing him to yell like that won't make this better it will only make things worse for him so leave him alone while he is in the infirmary and I have an announcement to make to guild now that he is sleeping again" she said as turned and walked down towards the bar and asked mira to get everyone quiet so she can make an announcement once everyone was quiet and listening she began

"Everyone needs to stay away from the infirmary and to keep the noise down for the rest of the evening because laxus is sleeping upstairs and he doesn't need to hear all of this noise while he does sleep and you all will leave him alone when he comes down the only person that is allowed to go near him right now is me do i make myself perfectly clear" she said loud enough for them to hear but not wake up laxus everyone nodded their heads in agreement Lucy looked towards his team and they all agreed to leave him alone for a long time with that understood she went back to the bar to continue her conversation with mira. It had been a couple of hours since laxus had fallen asleep and everyone in the guild kept the noise down to minimum in fear of waking up laxus or making Lucy angry with them Lucy was finishing up her conversation with mira when she said

"I am going to go check on laxus and see if he is still asleep" and with that she walked up to the infirmary and opened the door to check on laxus when she opened the door she saw that laxus was still fast asleep she breathed a sigh of relieve that he hadn't woken up yet so with that she quietly closed the door and went back down to tell mira that she was going to go home for the evening once she was downstairs she walked up to mira and


End file.
